justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Just Cause Locations
More articles needed The Just Cause 2 locations section, which I work on, is now almost a third of the wiki counted I pages. However, the Just Cause locations is so few that you can count them on your hands twice. I've never played the game (but will maybe buy it some day), so I can't create any such pages. But it should be good if you and other people create at least one such page/week so a better balance between the games' location pages. Examples: *San Pedro power plant should have an own page. *There should be a list of the San Esperito oil rigs and more info about them (aside for the section in EL gas). *The nuclear reactor should have an own page. *The small towns in the country should have an own page. (Norrlanning96 (talk) 21:17, August 10, 2012 (UTC)) Trouble is that... The villages and towns in that game are just so extremely generic that none of them have anything special. They look almost exactly the same. *I suppose the San Pedro power plant could have an article of its own and that nuclear reactor could also be in that article. *Really that game has only about 20 special locations. The rest can all extremely generic and can be listed on pages like Just Cause Safehouses and Settlements in San Esperito. *I would make articles for the oil rigs, but they don't have names. The picture shows everything there is to know about it. All they have is a bunch of red barrels. *There can never be a list of oil rigs. Unfortunately, San Esperito is very slightly bigger than Panau, but there's no map coordnates. It's very easy to get lost there, unless you've played that game a lot. That's why most locations have directions to get there, instead of coordinates. Basically, I could make more articles for special locations (and I guess I will), but they wouldn't contain much more info. GMRE (talk) 11:55, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :So basically the Comm. outposts in JC2 are more varied than the settlements in this game? But Natural objects, then? (Norrlanning96 (talk) 13:06, August 11, 2012 (UTC)) ::Not more varied, but about as varied. I can remember only 3 natural objects that have been named, or which would be unusual enough to need articles. One is the volcano, which is covered in the El Volcan article and the others are the two highest mountains in the game. They were named in the mission Love is in the Air, there's a safehouse on top of one and there's several settlements on the sides of the mountains. ::The remaining special facilities are: a prison from the mission Breakout; a salt refinery that contains a collect mission; a casino in Nuevo Estocolmo; a radio staton in Nuevo Estocolmo; Quayside loading area (mission River of Blood) and and possibly a couple more mission locations. Some cartel villas are unique enough to need articles. I've made articles for two of them. GMRE (talk) 13:28, August 11, 2012 (UTC) San Pedro We should have an San Pedro page soon, but someone needs to create it, you or another person. It would be good to have it before end of next week. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 22:49, August 17, 2012 (UTC)) I'm on it This link will work in about 15 to 20 minutes: San Pedro. Right now it's still a redirect. GMRE (talk) 13:29, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Now there's about 21 Just Cause locations When all the villages are so complete generic, not many pages will be needed to complete that section. Just Cause 2, however, needs at least 166 pages more, for example all of the marked settlements (There's 200 right now, 196 with infobox, image, average content and other standard features). ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 14:41, August 18, 2012 (UTC)) There's about this many non-generic JC1 locations left *Salt refinery. *El Grande Fort/Prison. *Radio station at Nuevo Estocolmo. *Possibly the fortress at Isla San Cristobal. *Mendozas palace on Isla Dominio. *Mendozas private house on Isla Dominio. *Quayside loading area. *Monster truck race track. *Large unnamed caro port. Or at least I can't remember there having been a name. Featured in the mission Sink the Buccaneer. *Possibly the towns. There's 2 cities; about 5 towns; about 100 villages and about 30 military bases. *A few notable villages that have civilian airfields. But maybe I could just create a large table into the Types of settlements in San Esperito article that contains a list of all civilian settlements and anything mentionworthy about them? *The CASINO at Nuevo Estocolmo. Man, I feel tired just by thinking about the work it takes to describe those locations. I don't mind writing the articles, it's just difficult to give directions to find them. The JC1 PDA map has been devided into about 3 maps, which makes navigation difficult. I have to actually go to every village to find out what it's called and what province it's in. GMRE (talk) 17:05, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :Updated the above list with a few links to the articles that have been made after that list. GMRE (talk) 20:35, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Salt Refinery GMRE, could you check out that salt refinery? ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 00:05, August 31, 2012 (UTC)) :I'm not promising anything, but I'll try to make an article for it during this weekend. GMRE (talk) 17:32, August 31, 2012 (UTC) ::The Salt refinery and El Grande Fort are now done. I'll add the pictures later. GMRE (talk) 16:38, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Now we only need pics and then the JC1 locations can wait for sometime. It seems like there's a ton easier to work with the JC2 Locations, much thanks to the coordinates, Panau regions and the youtube completion videos. And also that the locations aren't so generic. Will maybe add at least one JC2 location a week. I think there are actually 260 now. (Redirects are also in the category) ::([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 16:48, September 2, 2012 (UTC))